


ritual

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [6]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Her body quivers at the contact, golden hair splayed over circles and writings etched into the ground. The black candles illuminate her supple form, rosy and soft should Gundam dare to touch. But he doesn’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 16 - WAX PLAY  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152118957073)

Her body quivers at the contact, golden hair splayed over circles and writings etched into the ground. The black candles illuminate her supple form, rosy and soft should Gundam dare to touch. But he doesn’t. Instead, he tips the candle in his hand, watching new flora bloom on her skin, ebony petals tinged with red.

_ Nnh. _

She squeaks, thighs trembling around his waist. She can feel his hot arousal through the fabric of his pants. The way she has them tangled together makes it impossible to hide. Her own lace garments are slick-soaked already, clenching around an emptiness that begs to be filled. But no, not yet.

Another drop of wax falls over her breast, sliding down it’s perfect curve, a brief burning pain that cools into pleasure. Her legs squeeze at Gundam’s waist, heel thumping the small of his back.

“Sonia?” his deep voice carries through the curtained room, mismatched eyes watching her with worry.

“Please,” she sighs, willing her wound up body to relax. “Continue the ritual.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
